Fissure sealants have been demonstrated as effective in reducing incidence of tooth decay and inhibiting decay even after it has started, but have not gained universal acceptance in general practice. These fissure sealants are understood to have relatively low durability, adhering to the tooth with a rather short half-life (5 years).
Sol-gels would not be considered for dental use, since the curing of sol gels is typically undertaken in a slow furnace, which would pose clinical difficulties. Japanese Patent Publication 1083671 (published 29 Mar. 1989), in the name of Kobe Steel, proposes a calcium phosphate sol gel, but for coating artifical teeth to be subsequently embedded in the human body.